Still Island
Still Island is an old nuclear reactor that was shut down 30 years prior to the events of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin due to radiation leaks. The truth of the facility is that Armacham Technology Corporation bought the area outright, and used it to perform tests on Alma Wade before she was locked in the Vault. There, Alma had a favorite tree that she would swing on with her doll. It was at Still Island that Alma was taken away by ATC employees to be locked away in an induced coma for the rest of her life. As they took the 7-year-old girl from her swing, she dropped her doll, and it has lain in the same place since then. Presently, Still Island is where the Telesthetic Amplifier is stored. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Michael Becket and Keira Stokes fight their way to Still Island in the hopes of stopping an enraged Alma, whose violent tendencies and desire for revenge against ATC have reduced most of Fairport to rubble. When they arrive there, Stokes straps Becket onto a chair inside the Telesthetic Amplifier, with the intention of using his psychic link to Alma to destroy her. Before the machine can be closed, however, Armacham president Genevieve Aristide arrives, and explains that she must "feed" Becket to Alma if she is to keep her job at ATC. She intends to use Becket as bait to lure Alma into the Amplifier, where she will trap them together. Genevieve activates the machine as a healthy version of Alma, who is sexually obsessed with Becket, appears. Alma reaches out to Becket, sending him into her nightmare world, where he has to fight Harold Keegan, a Dark Signal soldier who is enraged that Alma chose Becket instead of him. As Becket fights Keegan, he occassionally returns to the real world, where he sees glimpses of Alma sitting on top of him, violently raping him. Becket is able to defeat Keegan and the machine is reactivated, allowing him to return to the real world. When the door to the Telesthetic Amplifier opens, everything around it is destroyed, and Alma is heavily pregnant with Becket's child. The island's ultimate fate is currently unknown, though it is probably destroyed, along with any the evidence that is related to Project Origin, during the events of ''F.E.A.R. 3. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' In the campaign scenario known as "Tunnel", the tunnel was a type of tram system that acted as a conduit between Still Island and the mainland. The TF team were tasked in using the tram in order to get to Still Island, in order to investigate the disappearance of the dark signal team. Despite being able to reaching the final stop, and going up the elevator, what happens after that is currently unknown at this point. Trivia *Still Island appears to be modeled after Pennyslvania's Three Mile Island nuclear power plant, while the name is possibly a reference to Staten Island, New York. *There are several supply tunnels between Auburn and Still Island, some of them conflicted with the Metro system thus some part of the Metro is canceled. *Alma's doll can be found lying on the ground next to her swing. If Becket gets close to the doll, Alma will appear behind him. Gallery Tumblr_mglukfwYkd1s3s3huo1_1280.jpg|Part of the beginning of the area. Tumblr_mglukfwYkd1s3s3huo2_1280.jpg|A dilapidated hallway leading to the trams. Tumblr_mglukfwYkd1s3s3huo3_1280.jpg|A hallway leading to the cooling systems. Tumblr_mglukfwYkd1s3s3huo4_1280.jpg|The cooling systems of the Power Plant. Tumblr_mglukfwYkd1s3s3huo5_1280.jpg|Another area of the cooling systems of the old Power Plant. FEAR2_2014-05-01_17-26-59-64.png|Playground area. Maxresdefault.jpg|Becket mounting APC Turret to fend off against the Replica Forces in the entrance to the amplifier inside the Abandoned Nuclear Reactor. FEAR2_2014-05-01_17-35-24-00.png|Airlock. FEAR2_2014-05-01_17-37-15-00.png|Bridge to the testing area. FEAR2_2014-05-01_17-37-53-95.png|The amplifier. 16450_screenshots_2012-08-26_00034.jpg|Still Island, as it appears in Alma's world. 16450_screenshots_2013-03-08_00009.jpg|Alma in the amplifier, with Aristide in the backround. 16450_screenshots_2013-12-04_00005.jpg|The amplifier opening. es:Still Island Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Fairport